horrornetfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrong Turn
STARRING *Eliza Dushku as Jessie *Desmond Harrington as Chris *Emmanuelle Chriqui as Carly *Jeremy Sisto as Scott *Kevin Zegers as Evan *Lindy Booth as Franchine *Julian Richings as Three-Finger *Gary Robbins as Saw-Tooth *Ted Clark as One-Eye *Yvonne Gaudry as Halley Smith *Joel Harris as Rich Stoker *David Huband as Trooper *Wayne Robson as Old Man *James Downing as Truck man STORY DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!!! Two college students, Halley Smith (Yvonne Gaudry) and Rich Stoker (Joel Harris) are rock climbing in the West Virginia Forest. As Rich reaches the top and helps Halley, he is murdered. After Halley begins to struggle, someone begins to pull her up the cliff by her climbing rope. She cuts the rope and falls to the ground. Halley then attempts to escape to her car but trips over a piece of barbed wire before being pulled back into the woods and killed. Chris Flynn (Desmond Harrington), a medical student, is driving through the mountains of West Virginia on his way to a job interview. Due to a chemical spill in the road ahead, he is forced to take a different route. He stops at an old rundown gas station and meets an old man (Wayne Robson). The old man is not helpful, but Chris views a map detailing another possible route that heads straight towards the city to which he needs to go. Chris decides to take the road and as he is driving he crashes into a Range Rover stranded in the middle of the road. The car belongs to a group of friends on a hiking trip: Jessie Burlingame (Eliza Dushku), Carly (Emmanuelle Chriqui), her fiancé Scott (Jeremy Sisto), and a couple - Evan and Francine (Kevin Zegers and Lindy Booth). Their tires were punctured by a piece of barbed wire in the woods. Jessie, Carly, and Scott go to find help and Chris joins them. Evan and Francine stay to watch the cars, and as Evan starts to fix their car he hears a strange noise. He goes to the woods to investigate and is killed. After a while, Francine notices that he is missing, and she goes into the woods to look for him. As Francine ventures further into the woods, she finds his sneaker, and his severed ear. Horrified, she stumbles back, and is killed by a figure with barbed wire. As Chris, Jessie, Carly and Scott try to find help, they find an isolated cabin. They go inside and discover miscellaneous objects and human body parts. Horrified they attempt to escape, but they hear the occupants coming back and are forced to hide. Three cannibalistic mountain men, all of whom are extremely disfigured, enter the cabin and bring in Francine's dead body. Chris, Jessie, Carly and Scott silently watch in horror, as her body is brutally butchered and messily eaten. As the cannibals fall asleep, Chris, Jessie, Scott and Carly silently escape. However one of the cannibals, "Saw-Tooth", wakes and alerts the other cannibals and begins to chase them through the forest. The group climbs up to a nearby clearing with many cars of the cannibals' victims. Chris makes a diversion and is shot in the leg. Scott saves him by distracting the cannibals, allowing Jessie and Carly to steal one of the trucks. Chris gets into the truck, and they drive down a path close by trying to find Scott. Carly sees him in the forest. Scott starts to make his way to the truck, but the cannibals shoot him with arrows as Chris, Jessie and Carly drive and escape fast. The cannibals pick up Scott's dead body and take it back to their cabin. Chris, Jessie and Carly hit a dead end in the road and have to continue on foot. They find an old watchtower and begin to climb up, and find a radio and use it to call for help, but do not get a response. Later they see the cannibals armed with torches, and reaching the foot of the watchtower. The radio starts responding to their call, alerting the cannibals. Carly tries to make an urgent response but is interrupted when Three Finger tries to climb into the watchtower. He tries to get through the panel on the floor of the tower but is stopped by Chris. The cannibals set the tower on fire. Chris, Carly and Jessie escape by jumping out of the window into a nearby tree. They begin to climb up, but Three-Finger starts to climb up a tree near them. Chris and Jessie begin to climb higher as Carly attempts to climb further. Chris and Jessie make it to another tree, but Three-Finger sneaks up behind Carly and decapitates her. Three Finger begins to pursue Jessie, but Chris manage to hit him with a tree branch and he falls out of the tree. They manage to escape and hide in a cave near a waterfall until the next morning. Just as they find a road out of the woods, the mountain men find them and push Chris down the hill and capture Jessie and take her back to their cabin. Chris survives the fall and meets a sheriff, but before he is able to convince the Sheriff of what is happening, the Sheriff is shot with an arrow. Chris attempts to drive away in the car, but can not find the key, so instead hitches a ride underneath the car as the cannibal drives it back to the cabin. When the cannibals arrive at the cabin, Jessie is tied to a bed and gagged with a leash, crying for help. After Saw-Tooth goes inside with the sheriff's body, Chris gets down from the bottom of the police truck. As Jessie is about to be killed, Chris, who is driving the police truck, breaks through the cabin and runs into "One-Eye". Chris unties Jessie and they fight the cannibals. They escape quickly as Chris manage to kill the cannibals by blowing off their cabin with a shotgun. Chris and Jessie, driving the cannibals' truck, stop back at the gas station. Chris, badly injured, gets out of the truck and takes the map to the cannibals' cabin. He then gets back into the truck, he and Jessie drive down the road, and the credits roll. The credits are interrupted by a scene showing a deputy sheriff investigating and picking over the remains of the destroyed cabin. Three-Finger, who survived the explosion, comes up behind the deputy. The deputy turns around as Three-Finger kills him. The scene fades to black as his insane laughter is heard, as the credits continue to roll.